


Going Home

by Boldly_Gone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_Gone/pseuds/Boldly_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reaches Dean before Crowley. (Huge spoilers for 9x23)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

“To save Dean Winchester. That was your goal, right?” Metatron smirked. “I mean, you draped yourself in the flag of Heaven but ultimately...it was all about saving one human, right? Well, guess what?”

 

He walked closer to Castiel, close enough to see the worry in his eyes.

 

“He's dead too.”

 

Castiel's mouth hung slightly agape in despair as he registered what Metatron had said. Tears began to form in his eyes as Cas attempted to stand; to get to Dean in the hopes that it wasn't too late. But Metatron was quicker. Handcuffs appeared around his wrists and forced him back down into the chair. Every fibre of Castiel's being was screaming at him to _save Dean, get to Dean_ _ **now**_ but Metatron insisted on monologuing, continuously waving the angel blade in front of Castiel's eyes that was dripping with Dean's blood. Cas struggled against his bonds as a single tear streamed down his cheek.

 

X........................X

 

A simple teleportation spell found in Metatron's office left Castiel standing in the middle of the Men of Letters bunker, unsure of what to do. There was an empty feeling lurking in the air around him. Cas didn't like it. The feeling wasn't anything like he'd ever experienced before. He turned quickly on his heels and sprinted down the corridor, hoping that his memory served him well. He skidded to an abrupt halt as he arrived at Dean's bedroom, immediately noticing the still body on the bed.

 

Feeling sick to his stomach, Castiel walked in slowly, hoping that Metatron had lied to him again. His gaze flickered from Dean's face to his chest, hoping to see his eyes open or his chest rise and fall.

 

His hopes were in vain.

 

Castiel halted at the top of the bed and stood still, staring down at the man he'd pulled from Hell all those years ago. The man who'd taught him the meaning of being human. The man he'd give anything for.

 

“Oh, Dean,” he said with a slight shake of the head, as if the scene in front of him weren't real. He turned, looking for the chair that Dean always kept at the end of his bed in case Cas needed someone to watch over during the night. He pulled it closer to the bed and sat down, leaning closer to Dean. He attempted to ignore the bloodstains across Dean's face, the blue lips and the bloodied shirt. He found himself talking aloud, whether it was for comfort or not, Castiel didn't care.

 

“When I was called upon to raise you from Hell, I never expected that you and Sam would become so important to me. Two boys and a fallen angel. Hardly the stuff of legend.” He sighed, his gaze trailing up Dean's body. He looked at the floor as he tried to hold his nerve. “But then we stopped the Apocalypse. You called me your friend. And I betrayed you and your trust. I didn't deserve your eventual forgiveness. You said you'd rather have me. And now here we are.” He looked up, wishing that he'd see Dean staring back at him.

 

“I may have saved you from Hell but you've saved me in more ways than you could imagine. And I never thanked you.” His voice broke with a small sob as reality settled in harder. “Now it's too late.”

 

He stood up slowly and lent over Dean's body, stretching his palm over and placing it on Dean's left shoulder where his handprint should still be. He felt nothing; no emotion, no life. With watering eyes, Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's cold ones in a kiss that the angel had been desperate to give for a long time. He longed for Dean to begin kissing back but the cold lips beneath his kept his nightmare grounded in reality. He pulled away and opened his eyes, unable to see any of Dean's trademark freckles as a result of his fading complexion and the bloodstains.

 

He sighed but a sob came out instead. Castiel ran his hand over his tear-stained face before leaving the room to find Sam. He gave one last look to the man he'd chosen to put before all other things.

 

The man he'd failed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because Cas would've wanted to get to Dean as soon as Metatron told him that Dean was dead. Because Cas is more than a plot device.


End file.
